


Church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster

by AnonJ, InsanelyADD



Series: The Pap Chat Logs [18]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyADD/pseuds/InsanelyADD
Summary: Papyrus: can fly, or at least float around with his magicPapyrus: associated with spaghettiPapyrus: is a monsterTherefore, Papyrus is a Flying Spaghetti Monster.QED





	Church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster

####  **The Mom™** **-Today at 9:55 PM**

Okay so. Idea: On the surface Papyrus gets a bunch of cool human friends who like to hang out with him and support him and stuff and eventually it becomes an in-joke with them that Papyrus (being the only monster in this group of friends) is actually a cult leader who indoctrinated them or something, played off as a joke in reaction to something someone heard in passing once possibly.   
But the thing is. No one knows, but once you start treating a monster like a god-like figure they slowly become one, as the humans are essentially pledging their souls to the monster. So slowly over time the joke gets a little more elaborate, they set up joke rituals like summoning circles (and then they just call him and ask him to come over). But one day as they do the 'fake' summoning ritual Papyrus calls  _ them _ .   
They are a little confused but just shrug it off; Papyrus not knowing that they were about to call him, but he got the urge to call them all of a sudden and so he did.   
Slowly he also becomes more powerful but the increase is so gradual no one really notices.   
One day though. The rituals have went from in-jokes amongst friends to strangely sincere. Maybe they try to stop and find they can't bring themselves to. Maybe one of them finds themself actually thinking of Papyrus like their leader or god. Soon after, Papyrus realizes the extent of his magic has increased dramatically, possibly while sparring with Undyne. No one knows what's happening though. Except maybe Asgore, Toriel, or Gerson.

So Papyrus tries to talk to Toriel about it. As he doesn't fully understand what is happening the question he asks comes out more like "DO MONSTERS GET MORE POWERFUL THE MORE FRIENDS THEY HAVE?"   
And obviously the answer is no.   
So Papyrus thinks about it for a few days before concluding that she might not have understood what he was asking so he tries again, this time going over to meet with Asgore and Gerson, bringing a few of his friends along just in case.   
So they try to explain the situation. Gerson and Asgore get steadily more unsettled.   
"It was just a joke, it was pretty funny at the time, he didn't mind it, so we just kept doing it."   
"But now we can't stop? And odd things are happening? Pap will know when we're getting sad or whatever and he'll just show up, with whatever we need to cheer up."   
"I HAVE ALSO NOTICED MY MAGICAL ABILITIES HAVE BECOME FAR MORE POWERFUL, UNDYNE DEFINITELY NOTICED AND IT KIND OF FREAKED HER OUT?? WE DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING."   
So Asgore has to explain that the humans have essentially made Papyrus into a god, and there is no known way to reverse it.   
((That's all I have for this idea so far))

####  **SENPYRUS** **-Today at 9:58 PM**

Oh my god Addy   
It's great :'3

####  **The Mom™** **-Today at 9:58 PM**

8)

Worship the skele.

####  **Batter-sempai** **-Today at 9:58 PM**

//whispers// deitale

but not depressing

:3

####  **AJ** **-Today at 9:58 PM**

=3

83

did i hear a challenge =3c

####  **The Mom™** **-Today at 9:59 PM**

_ PULLS OUT ROLLED UP NEWSPAPER _ NO.

####  **SENPYRUS** **-Today at 9:59 PM**

AJ, that was not a challenge, no.

####  **AJ** **-Today at 10:01 PM**

...ok i had something but right now all i can think of is the human friends undergoing same-ification and becoming thinner and thinner

ooh, the human friends starving themselves to "take on a more divine form" or something

thats angsty

####  **The Mom™** **-Today at 10:02 PM**

_ swats with newspaper _ ILLEGAL. If anything their devotion to a newborn devine being would grant them mystical powers bringing about a new age of mages and magic.

####  **Batter-sempai** **-Today at 10:02 PM**

noooooo

####  **The Mom™** **-Today at 10:03 PM**

The Mage Prophets of the New God Papyrus.

####  **AJ** **-Today at 10:03 PM**

wait

WAIT

OK SO PAPYRUS DOES THE FLYING THING RIGHT

####  **The Mom™** **-Today at 10:03 PM**

Ye.

####  **AJ** **-Today at 10:03 PM**

SO

THAT MEANS

THE HUMAN FRIENDS

ARE IN

_ The Church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster _

####  **The Mom™** **-Today at 10:04 PM**

AJ I am going to s _ mother _ you.

####  **AJ** **-Today at 10:04 PM**

IS IT NOT GLORIOUS

####  **The Mom™** **-Today at 10:05 PM**

I can feel myself dying.

TBH maybe that's what people who mock Papyrus and his followers call it.

####  **Batter-sempai** **-Today at 10:07 PM**

pfft

####  **The Mom™** **-Today at 10:08 PM**

BUT! A potentially angsty turn this  _ could _ take...

####  **Batter-sempai** **-Today at 10:08 PM**

NYO

####  **The Mom™** **-Today at 10:08 PM**

8)

####  **SENPYRUS** **-Today at 10:08 PM**

Mom no

####  **AJ** **-Today at 10:08 PM**

MOM IS A HYPOCRITE CONFIRMED

do tell

####  **nikki. ♡ (fluffy pappers)** **-Today at 10:12 PM**

does that mean theyre

pastafarians

####  **The Mom™** **-Today at 10:14 PM**

Because of Papyrus' newfound godhood he becomes much closer to immortal and outlives his monsters friends. The only other people that haven't died are the Dreemurrs (Boss monsters and all) and his original friends/worshippers. However over the hundreds of years that have passed the worshippers wish more and more that they could die. Immortality isn't meant for humans. A few from the group want to keep on living, they want to keep Papyrus company, don't want to leave him as a lonely god.   
The others miss their families. They have seen their lovers and children grow old while they could not. They saw them die. The religion based around Papyrus has grown incredibly. Hard not to when you could literally shake hands with an immortal being or his immortal magic Prophets.   
So maybe Papyrus grants them death, and several of his long time friends die. He knows it is for the best but he misses them anyways. New people will step forth to take their place, and Papyrus cares deeply for them but they aren't the same.   
AND MAYBE.   
Because they had pledged their soul to Papyrus. They don't actually get the rest they want. They are trapped as part of Papyrus. Unable to truly die. Though, I'd like to think they find peace being part of him (though I don't think Papyrus is aware of this).

(So like, maybe this isn't straight up angst but it certainly isn't happy either)

####  **AJ** **-Today at 10:15 PM**

=3


End file.
